


Miscalculations have been made

by EndlessMementos



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Horobi's Grade A foresight, Spoilers for Zero-One 42, This short fic was entirely born from the expression on Horobi's face when Ark-One is revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessMementos/pseuds/EndlessMementos
Summary: He may have miscalculated.He may have gravely miscalculated.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Miscalculations have been made

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this purely based on Horobi's face when Ark-One's transformation cuts out. That expression of "I may have fucked up" was amazing to me.

Hiden fucking Aruto. 

Out of all the people for the Ark to chose as its vessel for revival, it chose Hiden Aruto. The idealistic brat who kept insisting that Humagears and Humans could work together if they only tried. The brat who insisted on trying to save every Humagear he had corrupted with the Ark, and then even rebuilding them after he destroyed them. Who stuck to his guns even when the bastard known as Amatsu Gai swiped his company out from under him. The brat whose idealism allowed the Humagears he'd helped to come together and make a sword that counteracted the Ark's control over Metal Cluster Hopper, and the brat who never let anything keep him down, always bouncing back from a defeat more powerful than before. 

In the few seconds between Aruto's transformation cutting out and him hitting the floor, Horobi's "brain" tried to process what could have led to this. It, unfortunately, came to a conclusion very fast. 

Is' death. Is' death at his hands. He wanted to reject the conclusion, but he realized how accurate it was. The Secretary Humagear had always been at the kid's side, had always been in his corner when no one else was. She had been one of the most important things to him and he had killed her. Horobi thought back. Back to his own death, which he had embraced at the time because it would finally bring Jin the singularity he was meant to have, finally give his "son" the power to destroy humanity. He could imagine the malice Hiden was feeling likely rivaled Jin's own back then. As the fog covered the Hiden successor Horobi came to another concerning conclusion. 

He had miscalculated.

He had gravely miscalculated.


End file.
